1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corridor connection of a connection having a bellows between two vehicles connected together by a joint, e.g., of an articulated bus or a vehicle with a trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Corridor connections of the most different types are well known as part of a connection between vehicles connected together by a joint, of an articulated bus for example. All of these known corridor connections however are supported by the joint. It is possible to have the corridor connection supported by the joint because the pivot point at the joint is stationary. In this respect, the corridor connection only needs to be a plate supported by the hinge. Two portions of the corridor project as far as said plate and are connected by a hinge to the bottom of the vehicle in order for the joint to be accessible so that the corridor parts may be appropriately folded upward.
Another joint is known, the rotation center of which is not stationary though. Such a joint is known from DE 102 09 354 A1 and is referred to herein as “universal joint”. The peculiarity of said joint is that it is built in a relatively short construction schedule and that the pivot point of the joint moves outward in accordance with the radius of the curve the vehicle has to thread. This means that the pivot point is not stationary. In this respect, a corridor construction as it is known from prior art is out of the question.